


Just For The Night

by PandaFlower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hidan the spooky scary skeleton, Kakuzu the frankenstein, Kisame the monster of the deep, M/M, Poor Kagami really should look at his life choices, Sumigakure Halloween Event 2017, What is Deidara? I just don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 22:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaFlower/pseuds/PandaFlower
Summary: Kagami decides to backpack across Fire Country after completing his degree. It's definitely an eye-opening experience.





	Just For The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks be to puzzleshipper for helping with dialogue.

Kagami hitched his backpack higher and glanced nervously between the eerie hostel in the middle of nowhere and the directions Torifu wrote in his near illegible scrawl. Why, oh why, did he wait so long for the next leg of his journey? It’s so creepy here at night and he’s pretty sure something crawled out of the swamp behind him.

 _Backpacking across Fire Country is looking to be my worst decision yet,_ Kagami thought, shivering. He squeaked when something large squelched behind him and darted for the door, frantically jiggling the handle and throwing himself through. He sagged against the door, heart pounding.

 _I should have listen to Danzo and his stupid statistics!_  he wailed internally. Not that he ever listened to Danzo when he started another paranoid rant about various death and grievous bodily harm statistics but the point remains—

“Are you alright?” A smooth voice cut across his internal panic.

Kagami looked over at the check-in desk and promptly lost whatever he was about to say, whatever panic he was previously feeling, and his heart for good measure.

Leaning— no, lounging on the desk was the  _hottest_  man Kagami had ever seen. Just, the _hottest_ , okay? Hotter than Fire Country’s annual forest fires, even.

He was tall, evident even though he was bent over. White hair— _hair like starlight_ , Kagami thought dreamily, _with eyes like heart’s blood and tattoos like streaks of passion._ And he smirked like he was somehow aware that Kagami’s besotted inner English Major nerd was waxing lyrical about him.

“Are you alright?” Angel From The Heavens Bedecked In Black asked again.

Kagami closed his mouth and, well, he intended to walk gracefully to the desk but just kind of...shambled over instead. Somehow, all the feeling had left his legs. And his arms. And the rest of his body too. He transcended the material plane from hotness overload.

“Uh,” He coughed awkwardly, voice embarrassingly high at first, “yes?”

Angel From The Heavens Bedecked In Black quirked a brow in amusement, twirling a pen in those long, elegant fingers that gave Kagami _thoughts._ “Are you asking me, or telling me?”

“Yes?” Kagami said, before flushing and saying more decisively, “Yes. I’m— I’m alright.”

“Excellent,” he said, and that smile was all pearly teeth. Kagami hastily suppressed a whimper. “Are you checking in? It’s a bit busy tonight but we do have some rooms available.” He leaned forward and his smile turned conspiratory. “I’ve been told our accommodations are to die for.”

Oh gods. A hot man was smirking at him like they were sharing secrets. Be cool Kagami, be cool.

“Uh, single bed. Overnight. Please?” Kagami managed. What are words? What are sentences? What is coherency in the face of perfection? Oh gods, he’s an English Major with a fancy degree and everything! He should be better than this!

“Name?” Those elegant fingers stop twirling their pen and come to rest on a ledger. There was a bit of brown ink spotting the corner it seems.

“Uchiha Kagami.” This was easy, he could do this, the routine of checking into hostels and motels was one he had down pat by now.

Angel Bedecked In Black hummed appreciatively, like it wasn’t destroying the structural integrity of Kagami’s knees. “It means reflection, right?” He looked up from the ledger through his lashes. “It suits you. You have very expressive eyes.”

Kagami could hear the last of his dignity wail its deathcry in the distance, and he didn’t care at all. He was too busy trying to swoon discreetly. Angel Bedecked In Black was hot _and_ smart!

“I’m Tobirama,” the Angel introduced himself, “it’s nice to meet you.”

“N-nice to meet you too!” Kagami stuttered, “I like your name too!”

Oh hell, what did he just say. Oh hell, Tobirama was looking curious. _Better commit,_ Kagami thought in despair, _why did I do this to myself?_

“It means the space between two doors, yeah?” Kagami drew on every inch of his fancy English degree for the bit of bullshit he was about to say. “It, um, it speaks of possibilities?” He winced at his own lame comment.

Instead of losing all interest, Tobirama looked intrigued.

“I’ve never thought of it that way before,” he said, shifting his weight onto his elbows, his chin on his knuckles, and peered at Kagami like he was something fascinating and unknown.

Kagami willed himself to stay cool.

It was all for naught when the front door opened and he jumped like a startled cat. He turned in reflex and _squeaked_ in alarm as something big, blue, and gilled trudged into the lobby trailing pondweed.

Tobirama tsked irritably, “Really, Kisame? I just mopped these floors.”

“Sorry, Senju, was running a little late,” Kisame shrugged cheerfully. “‘Sides, I think it lends a certain aesthetic, you know?”

As the two fell to bickering Kagami was distracted as, unbidden, the image of Tobirama with a mop rose in his mind. Those elegant, strong hands firmly wrapped around the handle, shoulders flexing under that thin, black turtleneck, maybe even the sleeves rolled up to his elbows?

He squeaked again as a blue, gilled face suddenly loomed right in front of him, dispelling his happy fantasy.

“Hey, a newbie!” Big and blue— Kisame? — grinned and holy hell, those were sharp teeth! “Sorry about startling you out there, I guess it is kind of dark out,” He scratched his cheek sheepishly, looking so genuinely contrite Kagami automatically reached out to pat his shoulder before his brain caught up.

“It’s okay!” Kagami smiled weakly. “I might have overreacted anyway.”

“Nah, you should always treat suspicious things in the dark like threats to your life,” Kisame gave him a thumbs up and changed the subject while he was still gaping. “Hey, this cranky ass isn’t giving you a hard time is he?”

“I am perfectly capable of being civil, Kisame,” Tobirama growled, and wow, Kagami had no idea you could feel sounds with your spine before. This night was turning out to be very educational. “I’m running a successful hostel in case you missed it.”

“From lack of competition maybe!” Kisame laughed. “Certainly not your customer service, crankybutt!”

Tobirama narrowed his eyes, and at this point Kagami felt like he really needed to intervene before his Angel Bedecked In Black became his Demon Bedecked In Black. He’s not sure that would be a deterrent actually.

“Tobirama’s been really nice to me, actually,” Kagami hastily interjected, “but, um, thanks for making sure I’m okay? Again, I mean.”

“Oho! Has he really?” Kisame looked disproportionately delighted at this information, Kagami felt. Then Kisame rocked back on his heels, still grinning, “I’m just gonna...leave you to your cutie then. Hope you survive the night, kid!”

“I’m twenty-three!” Kagami spluttered. Curse his babyface! And curse everyone who pointed it out. He sulked.

Kisame just winked at him and sauntered down the hall, whistling cheerfully.

“Ignore him, Kagami,” Tobirama patted his arm and his mind immediately blanked. “Kisame has a strange sense of humor.”

“Um, okay?” Kagami said helplessly, watching as Tobirama opened a drawer and pulled out a room key.

“Come on,” Tobirama said, laying a hand on the small of Kagami’s back. “Your room’s over here, just past the lounge.”

There was something strange about these hallways, Kagami noticed, faintly, under the hyperfocus on the hand on his spine, something strange that ate sound. He noticed this because the short hallway leading from the lobby to lounge— and how was this place even big enough for a lounge? It looked so tiny outside —was completely, creepily quiet while the lounge was raucous and loud as several people argued at the top of their lungs, and someone was either slamming on a piano or something large and eldritch was moaning in pain.

Luckily for Kagami’s sanity it turned out to be a piano. Unluckily for Kagami’s sanity it was a fucking grim reaper doing it.

“Get away from that fucking piano, Hidan, my ears are bleeding! You’re paying to have them replaced you little shit!” A tall— man? —a tall man covered in stitches roared at the furious skeleton throwing a tantrum on the piano.

“SHUT IT, BITCH! YOUR SCIENCE-BORN ASS IS BLASPHEMY IN THE FACE OF JASHIN!” Hidan screeched, somehow, even though by all rights he shouldn’t even have vocal cords.

“You’re blasphemy in face of silence, un! Shut the fuck up!”

Was that…? Yes, it was. There was indeed a pretty, blonde someone huddled in the chandelier like their life depended on it.

Tobirama ushered Kagami to his other side and banged on the door until he had their attention. “There are other guests in the building, show some common courtesy and _keep it down!_ ” He hissed.

“Why don’t you tell it to him!” The tall, stitched man pointed at the cackling skeleton angrily.

“You were _all_ making a racket, Kakuzu,” Tobirama said levelly. “Deidara, get off the chandelier, you’re going to get clay in the joints again.”

Hidan threw his scythe at Tobirama who didn’t even flinch when in buried itself in the doorway. Kagami yelped and ducked, then furiously tried to pretend he hadn’t

“Lord Jashin’s going to fuck you up in the afterlife, Senju!” He cackled.

“I wish him luck getting me there,” Tobirama sniffed.

Deidara flopped onto the ground, bending in ways that were distinctly inhuman before straightening up, “Hey, is that a newbie, un?”

“Uh, hi?” Kagami waved weakly over Tobirama’s shoulder.

Deidara grinned widely, and perhaps a bit manically. “We didn’t scare you off, did we?”

“No?” Kagami said uncertainly, glancing at Tobirama for comfort. He was in dire need of comfort because he’d left his happy zone in the last town he visited.

“That’s the spirit!” Deidara gave him victory salute, “Or, heh, the necromancer, rather,” he said with a sly glance in Tobirama’s direction.

Tobirama’s expression went flat.

“Kakuzu, control these idiots,” He ordered and Kakuzu immediately bristled.

“Like hell! I don’t have to listen to you!” He snarled.

Tobirama closed the lounge door with a ‘hmph!’ Yet more angry screaming was heard inside but it was muffled now.

“Does he have to listen to you?” Kagami asked, edging a bit closer.

“Of course, he’s my cousin,” Tobirama said, instantly shifting from annoyed to soothing. “Parts of him,” he muttered, but that was just Kagami’s imagination, right? Right.

“Ah, here we are,” Tobirama directed them to an innocuous door right across and slightly down the hall from the lounge just like he said. An innocuous door that led to an innocuous room with an innocuous bed. Kagami’s knees went weak for reasons other than Tobirama.

“Thanks for escorting me, Tobirama,” Kagami turned to smile at him, “I’d have hated to get lost.”

Tobirama smiled back. “It was no hardship. I didn’t want the other guests to give you any trouble. Some of them are more unruly than others.”

Kagami chuckled weakly, “Oh, no worries. If anything happens I’ll just scream.”

“Not quite how I envisioned you screaming for me but I suppose needs must,” Tobirama tugged on a frozen Kagami’s curls with a teasing smirk. “I’ll see you in the morning Kagami.”

Kagami stared at the closed door, trying not to hyperventilate. This hostel, it was all too much for him. He scrambled for his phone and frantically dialled a familiar number.

“Shisui! Shisui, you will not believe this! I just met the _hottest_ guy!”

Backpacking across Fire Country is looking to be his best decision yet.

 


End file.
